


我的門

by daizhan



Series: 如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love） [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 蘇格蘭獨立之後。在國際會議的空檔親熱。
Relationships: England/Scotland (Hetalia)
Series: 如果這都不算愛（If it wasn't love） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978408
Kudos: 2





	我的門

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於 2014 年六月。

儘管亞瑟向前走了一步，蘇格蘭也沒有往跟著往前走，就這樣隨順他貼近上來。亞瑟的一隻手一直提到他的唇前，並且停放下來。彷彿盲者試探形狀地，緩緩輕輕地摸著，淺得連撫都稱不上。只不過如此，全身的經絡就鳴叫般振動起來。

亞瑟的手指親吻他的嘴唇，支開或者剝開，沾到黏膜，延伸及牙齒。他明白是自己張開嘴，好咬住那一小片指甲與滑坡狀、總是溜走的小小塊的指尖。就是這樣所以更有理由去……稍微舔一下那表面的煙味、汗水、墨和欲望。亞瑟的嘴唇親吻他脖子後側頭髮與衣服都沒打算覆蓋的曲面。

散佈的神經將下半身細分成好幾瓣此起彼伏地顫抖著，亞瑟的另外一隻手想從衣服外面移動到衣服裡面。蘇格蘭的兩隻手都仍然僵持著沒有動。依附在人家背上的那位用虎口按摩目前還只靠自己的腳站立的那位的其中一枚靶心，空閒的手指按摩他的胸膛，出其不意划過來的指甲猝不及防地刺。每一下蘇格蘭都經由潛藏在肌膚裡的密道聽見終點幽微的嘆息。

也隱約感覺液體遲緩而持續地流暗自漫延。亞瑟依舊站得頑固。

「很久沒弄了吧？」

別人的鼻息，別人的生命力，別人的行動力，別人的企圖與動機。別人的就無法預期，某些特定別人的就無法招架。才剛落腳的那隻手動身前往潮濕於體液的門把；搭上了可耐著不施力。

「快點進去。」

「說得好像是別人的門。」蘊藏的是他最苛苦質樸、不經翻譯的笑意。他知道亞瑟在心情上很放鬆，自己也是，但是拜託不要有誰突然跌出來撞見。亞瑟踮腳到他耳邊最近距離地問。「你真的很久沒弄了吼？隨便碰一下就自己解鎖。」

「你才是吧，頂得我都想破例幫你服務了。」

「好啦好啦，你的嘴最硬。嘴巴裡有東西的時候不要講話——不然會咬到我。」浸泡在前門裡早該起皺的手指轉往後門。

蘇格蘭宛如吹出一顆玻璃泡泡那樣的，明確地嘆息。


End file.
